TRES SON MULTITUD, Y TU EL AMOR DE MI VIDA
by FaberryGP
Summary: Faberry/Brittana y algo klaine (g¡p quinn) Una chica, dos personas peleando su amor, uno la tiene, la otra lucha internamente sobre lo correcto y la felicidad,¿ que camino eliges tu? ¿ganara la razón o el amor? entre humor y un poco de drama veremos como nuestras jóvenes se van enamorando poco a poco
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO N°1 PROLOGO**

Quinn fabray joven de 27 años doctora y muy famosa no solo por su inteligencia sino también por su belleza y ojos entre verde y miel que enamorarían a cualquier hombre o mujer de este planeta, ojos que atraviesan tu alma con tan solo una mirada, 1.67cm, rubia, elegante al caminar y al hablar el mismo ejemplo de su padre, se podría decir que no caminaba flotaba por las delicadas pisadas que daba al andar, siempre bien vestida pero con ese lado rebelde que mujeres definen como "bajas bragas" misma joven que tiene un secreto que solo su familia y sus amantes saben.. y si quinn es intersexual aunque lleva una vida bastante normal, con 2 padres amorosos que la apoyan en todo y que hace ya 17 años se divorciaron por el incontrolable carácter de Russell fabray y lo mujeriego algo que a judy jamas le gusto, por eso lo dejo aunque ambos siguen siendo grandes amigos compartiendo 2 hermosas hijas la segunda brittany fabray, 1.70cm, rubia, piernas largas como de una gacela, rápida y agiles con ellas, más parecida a su madre, la menor, no es Doctorisima como su hermana pero si es una bailarina profesional que no solo triunfo en NY sino en otros países como España, Londres, Francia, britt como la llama quinn posee un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer, bien trabajado y definido.

La familia Fabray oriunda de lima, Ohio donde las jóvenes hermanas estudiaron en William Mckinley high school fueron porristas alcanzando el tope de la popularidad entre los estudiantes junto a su mejor amiga Santana Lopez y actual novia de Brittany o como la llama santana, Britt Britt, las 3 conformaban "the unholy Trinity" 3 abejas reinas y que toda la secundaria respetaba por sus caracteres y belleza, todo aquel plebeyo que se topara con las diosas salía con un buen granizado arruinando no solo su vida social sino su ropa para siempre, pero ellas no estaban solas, siempre a su lado estaba Noah Puckerman jugador de futbol americano fuerte con un característico mohicano, colocando a todo el mundo en su lugar si se pasaba de listo. El padre de las hermanas Russell Fabray abogado conformando un prestigioso y elegante buffet de los más reconocidos; amargado la mayoría del tiempo, pero al final tenía ese toque paternal y marital comprensivo, preocupado en hacer siempre más dinero para darle lo mejor para su familia y pasando más días viajando que compartiendo con sus seres queridos, y como dicen que la carne el débil Russell no fue excepción no se podía resistir a mujeres más jóvenes que él, el señor fabray alto 1.75cm, rubio con notables canas que lo hacían ver más interesante, elegante con una voz que cautivaba podía conseguir a cualquier mujer que el fichara aunque después se arrepintiera y volvía al final con su esposa que "amaba" Judy Fabray, rubia, de estatura media 1.60cm con una actitud calmada se podría decir que donde pasaba la señora fabray transmitía paz, el apaga fuego entre la tensión y choque de su familia, siempre pendiente de las necesidades de los demás, muy respetada por el vecindario, elegante y el refugio de Quinn, una ama de casa que todo hombre mataría por tener, así que lidiar con el carácter de Russell nunca fue un problema, mas sus infidelidades siempre rompía su corazón, pero lo soportaba para no romper el corazón de sus hijas.

Después de la separación de sus padres y viendo que Quinn consideraba a Russell como su pilar y ejemplo a seguir y siendo la mayor se graduó primero, junto con su mejor amiga santana decidieron irse a vivir con él a LA donde las dos estudiaron Medicina, excelentes alumnas, aunque Quinn después optara por la especialidad de neurocirugía, siempre queriendo destacar como su padre, imponiendo autoridad, respeto, las dos chicas rentaron un apartamento ya que no aguantaban que Russell llevara cada día una joven diferente, Quinn amaba a su padre, pero ya era estaba cansada. Nuestra joven Brittany opto por quedarse en Lima mientras terminaba sus estudios y no dejar a judy sola, britt siempre fue apegada a su madre y por más que le dolió marcharse a NY para estudiar en la mejor academia de danza que quedaba en esa ciudad, siempre que encontraba unos días libres iba a casa de su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO N° 2 (EL COMIENZO DE UNA PESADILLA)**

Empezó como un día después de amanecer de guardia para Quinn, salio del hospital donde trabajaba se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana a beber su elixir de la vida CAFÉ, Quinn podría durar 48 horas sin dormir, tener 5 intervenciones quirúrgicas, caer de un 5to piso, sobrevivir un tsunami pero jamaaaaas empezar el día sin tu taza de café, después de recargar energía le escribió a su amiga santana reportándole que no llegaría directo al apartamento sino que iría primero a que su papa porque según le presentaría a la mujer que le cambio la vida y almorzarían los tres juntos

Q: "san solo te reporto que no llegare directo al apartamento tengo un asunto pendiente"

S: "bueno, bueno, bueno, así que la Barbie con pene de Ken tendrá acción después de años, te felicito pensé que ya esa zona tendría tela de araña o peor, se había solidificado JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Q: "JA JA .I. púdrete santana y no, no es nada de eso, ¿Cuántas veces te diré que no te metas con él? Él tiene sentimientos y pues voy a que mi padre me invito a un almuerzo y me presentara a su espectacular novia que cambio su vida"

S: "BUUUUUUH, rubia déjame decirte que deberías tomar mi ejemplo y activarte, yo no pierdo tiempo, y ¿me hablas del mismo Russell? Pagaría por ver eso"

Q: "santana déjame recordarte que es mi hermana con quien estas, respeta o te meteré una patada en el trasero que tus gónadas gritaran, y pues es el mismo, ni yo lo creo, ¿sabes otra cosa? Estamos hablando mucho y te quiero pero no tanto como para seguir escribiéndote"

S: "por cierto Britt llamo y dijo que viene este fin, así que te quiero lejos del apartamento, y otra cosa rubia tonta, tú te morirías sin mi"

Mientras la rubia se dirigía a la casa de su padre con horas de anticipación para ducharse y capaz dormir un poco, pensaba en como seria esa mujer, ¿Joven?, ¿alta?, ¿abogada también? Siempre pensó que la mujer perfecta para su padre seria su madre, nadie podría igualarle, aunque le costara admitirlo la separación de ellos le afecto mucho emocionalmente y pensar que otra persona ocuparía el corazón de su padre aparte de su mama le incomodaba, Russell siempre estaba con mujeres, pero nunca tan serio o eso pensaba ella.

Al llegar a la casa se estaciono, se bajó del coche y procedió a entrar a la casa, vaya que la había cambiado, estaba más moderna, vio unos cuadros de obras en broadway eso le pareció extraño a la rubia su padre nunca le gusto eso, siempre fue más conservador, al llegar a la cocina vio que tenía variedades de vegetales, frutas alimentos que Russell habitualmente diría que es comida para conejos y no para un hombre como el, el necesitaba carne para sobrevivir, Quinn solo se rio al ver que esta mujer si lo había cambiado y dominado y no solo se lo haría saber, se lo restregaría, subió las escaleras para irse a su recamara y tomar esa ducha que tanto anhelaba, busco entre las gavetas bóxer y sostén, fue al closet y saco unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca con cuello en V, una chaqueta negra sus converse y unos lentes de aviador, los puso sobre la cama ordenado, se quitó el uniforme y se metió a la ducha, mientras se terminaba de duchar escucho que abrían la puerta de la casa y al padre gritar "Quinn estoy en casa", por más que la rubia tratara de estar calmada sentía un estirón en el estómago y algo nerviosa, salió lo más rápido y se vistió pero solo se puso la ropa interior el pantalón sin abrocharlo y los zapatos, bajo para saludar a su padre ya que tenía días sin verlo y lo extrañaba.

Q: "¿papá?

Ru: "En la cocina quinn"

Q:" ¿papá que carajo son esos cuadros? ¿Vegetales y futras? No es que eso es para conejos JAJAJJAJAAJ" entro la a la cocina una distraída Quinn sin percatarse que su padre no estaba solo, a su lado estaba una morena ojos café y Quinn juro ver a un ángel, un ángel sexy con cuerpo esculpido por dioses, sin importarle su estado semi desnuda no hizo nada por cubrirse, solo podía mirar esos ojos marrones.

De fondo se escuchaba una canción –siento que te conozco hace tiempo, de otro milenio, de otros cielos, dime si me recuerdas aun, solo con tocar tus manos puedo revelarte mi alma, dime si reconoces mi voz-

Por otro lado se encontraba una morena sorprendida, había visto fotos de quinn y su padre hablaba de ella, pero jamás se imaginó que en persona fuese tan hermosa, tan hermosa que dolía verla y esos ojos que rápidamente la atraparon.

-siento que me desnudas la mente, cuando me besas en la frente, dimeeee si traigo marcas de ayer, solo con tocar tus manos, puedo revelarte mi alma, dimeee si reconoces mi voooz-

Lo que pareció horas, fueron segundos, la voz de Russell corto esa burbuja donde estaban las jóvenes.

Ru: "JAJAJA te dije que una mujer me había cambiado, y bueno ¿Qué te parece?

Quinn todavía algo aturdida trato de hacer lo mejor para guardar la compostura y más por el simple hecho de que alguien se había despertado.

Q:" ¿ah? ¿Qué me parece que?"

Ru:"Rachel, ella es de la mujer que tanto me ha cambiado para bien, es ella" -paso su mano por el hombro de la monera y la atrajo hacia él, la morena se tensó al sentir el brazo de Russell- "por eso te cite acá hija".

Q:"sí, claro" –la rubia frunció levemente el ceño, ella sabía que a su padre tenía debilidad por las menores que él, pero no llegaría al extremo de estar con alguien de la misma edad que ella, podría ser fácilmente su hermana-

Ru: "bueno las presento, Rachel mi hija Quinn, Quinn ella es Rachel mi novia"

La rubia al escuchar "MI NOVIA" fue como un golpe bajo en sus pelotas, un eco en sus oídos, un malestar estomacal, comparado con el peor día de su vida y fue cuando de tanto reírse se le salió el refresco por la nariz, esto no se comparaba con eso, Quinn por educación se aproximó para estrecharle la mano a la morena.

Q: "Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto"

R: "Rachel Berry, el gusto es mio"

La rubia no solo sintió una electricidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le llego hasta su no tan pequeño amigo, sino que sintió algo más que no pudo descifrar, la morena al sentir la piel de la rubia, suave pero con un agarre firme, su piel se le puso de gallina y rápidamente sus ojos escanearon todo el cuerpo de la rubia enfocándose en una zona que estaba algo abultada, ella ya conocía la condición de quinn y la morena teniendo dos padres homosexuales eso no era tabú para ella, lo que no sabía es que paso de no importarle a crearle interés, el agarre duro más de lo esperado, y una vez más la voz de Russell corto el momento de las jóvenes.

Ru: "Bueno Quinn es hora de que te termines de arreglar, porque al parecer no estas ni la mitad de lista, todavía hay tiempo pero sería bueno hablar un poco antes de comer, así que anda apúrate, y te peinas porque pareces un león.

La rubia solo puso los ojos en blanco y se retiró de la cocina. Al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta que su no tan pequeño amiguito y TRAIDOR dicho por la propia rubia al notarlo en ese momento, no encontraba una explicación como un simple agarre, una mirada pudo causar tanto en ella, y para aumentar ese malestar, esa mujer no solo era prohibida, era novia de su padre, algo que la hacía más que intocable, era como una doncella separada por un muro de 20 pie de alto, rodeada por un lago infestado de cocodrilos y pirañas, la rubia se sentó al borde, cogió el cel. Para escribirle a santana.

Q: "san, este día no puede ir mas de mierda, al llegar de lo que será una tortura medieval voy rápido al apartamento, PD: Enfría unas cervezas y MUCHAS"

S:"entendido mi capitán"


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO N°3 (GAME ON)**

S: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" –se revolcaba la latina al escuchar a la rubia sobre su día de mierda- "entonces" –le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano- "Russell tiene a una súper modelo de novia y tú, su adorada hija tuvo una erección con solo estrecharte la mano, esto no puede estar mejor".

Q: "saaaaaaaan, concéntrate y obviemos lo más obvio, dios, ¿por qué no me diste amigas más inteligentes? Lo que te debería importar es que mi padre es un enfermo que se buscó alguien de mi edad, ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando supe la edad que tenía?. –la rubia hizo una cara de asco al recordarlo.

**FLASHBACK**

Los tres ya sentados en una mesa de uno de los restaurantes favorito de la morena no solo por estar al aire libre, sino que era absolutamente vegano, le toco quedar frente a ella.

Ru: "hija, y ¿cómo te va en eso de las guardias?"

Solo por recalcar que la rubia no solo vestía de una manera sexy, algo informal pero que solo en ella se veía perfecto y solo contestaba de la manera más cortante, se le veía distraída o mejor dicho solo enfocada en algo y era la morena que estaba al frente de ella.

Q:" bien, como siempre, cuando pase algo especial serás el primero en saberlo"

Ru:"Mmm, está de más decir que eres unas de las mejores doctoras que trabaja en ese hospital, ya deberían darte un mejor cargo, si me dejaras movería mis contactos y lo tendrás en menos de que salga el sol"

La rubia se limitó a sonreírle, no quería caer en polémicas como siempre que salía ese tema a relucir.

R:" así que eres neurocirujana, tu padre me hablo mucho de ti, eres bastante joven, bueno las dos lo somos" –se rio un poco para no incomodar más el momento, ya que vio los ojos de la rubia se abrían como plato-

Q: "interesante que tocas el tema de la edad, ¿Qué edad tienes Rachel?" –Jugaba con un cubierto de la mesa para aligerar el estrés que sentía en ese momento-

R:" tengo 27 ya voy para los 28, se por tu padre que tenemos la misma edad y pronto vas también para los 28"

Q:"pues se podría decir que puedes ser mi hermana, o mi novia" _la rubia soltó eso ultima más para sí misma que para los demás, pero no se percató que cierta morena si alcanzo a escuchar, pero Russell no porque estaba metido de lleno viendo que pediría en el menú, la morena sintió como sus cachetes se le calentaban.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

S:" espera, espera, espera… ¿TU NOVIAA? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ eres un asco fabgay, tantos años de estudio te fundieron las ultimas neuronas que el tinte rubio no pudieron matar"

Q:"SAAAAAN, no me interrumpas y menos cuando no aportaras nada productivo, ahora si me dejas, terminare con la historia... GRACIAAAAS"

La latina le hizo seña para que continuara mientras le daba otro sorbo a la cerveza

**FLASHBACK**

Justamente cuando la morena iba a responder, el mesero llego para tomar sus órdenes.

Ru:" dios, todavía me cuesta adaptarme a esto jajaja, caballero para mí una hamburguesa vegana con soja texturizada y un batido energético vegano" –lo decía mientras miraba a su novia, y la rubia hacia mueca de querer vomitar-

R: -Con un sonrisa algo forzada y sin ver el menú- "yo ordenare, una ensalada de alubias rojas con paté de aceitunas y un granizado de limón" –fijo su mirada en la rubia para ver que ordenaría, conocía a su padre y sabía que eran carnívoros 100%, pero igual le intrigaba"

Q:"Bueno al ver que solo hay comida de conejos y algo alto en carbohidratos, pues yo ordenare lo mismo que la señorita que está al frente, si no te molesta Rachel" –le ofreció la sonrisa de la Quinn Bitch Fabray, la misma que usaba cuando quería que media secundaria le temiera-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

S:"Awwwww quinnie que bella al ordenar lo mismo que tu futura mamiii JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA" – se reía una latina ya casi por llorar-

La rubia le tiro un cojín de que tenía cerca

Q:"santana juro por dios que si sigues interrumpiendo lo próximo que te tirare será afilado y justo en tu corazón"

S:"heeeeey a mí no me hables en ese tono o le diré a mami Rachel que te castigue JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA"

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y respiro profundamente, culpaba a las cervezas ya que llevaban lo suficiente como para poner a santana insoportable.

**FLASHBACK**

El resto del almuerzo paso entre mirada fugaces entre ambas, silencios incomodos y comentarios sarcásticos entre la morena y la rubia, mientras Russell paso la mayor parte del tiempo pegado a su celular arreglando asuntos de trabajo, de regreso a la casa la primera en bajar del carro fue la rubia dando un portazo y subiendo directo a la habitación, se acostó en la cama con las piernas fuera de ella y las manos cubriendo su rostro, cuando de repente escucha que alguien llama a su puerta.

Q:"¿Qué paso papá?

Ru:" solo quería preguntar si duraras más tiempo, me salió una emergencia en la oficina y debo ir ya, llego como en cuatro horas, ¿estarás acá cuando regrese?

Q:" Lo dudo" –dijo sin mirarlo- "yo te mando un texto ve tranquilo, otra cosa, ¿ella se va contigo?" -trato lo mayor posible porque no sonara tan venenoso-

Ru:" ¿hablas de Rachel?, pues no, ella se queda, cómo pudiste ver ella prácticamente vive conmigo ya"

La rubia no solo imagino lo más obvio que sería sexo como animales, sino que si seguía así podría pasar a mayores y eso implicaba un compromiso o matrimonio, sin explicarse que era ese malestar que sentía trato de no darle mucha importancia.

Paso 1 hora para que la rubia saliera de la habitación, sin calzado, los pantalones desabrochado y sin camisa y lo más natural el ella pero lo que hacía que se viera súper sexy era su cabello como un león, fue directo a la cocina a buscar algo REAL, para comer, algo más que una simple comida de conejos, al abrir la puerta una imagen le quito el aliento de los pulmones, activando su sistema cardiaco bombeando litros y litros de sangre y despertando a un amiguito traidor.

Ver a la morena inclinada buscando algo en el refrigerador en micro short, sin calzado una blusa simple, pero dejaba mucho que ver y una coleta medio caballo, era lo suficiente como para despertar en la rubia instintos que hace tiempo no sentía, se aclaró la garganta para que la morena lo notara, en cuestión de segundos Quinn ya estaba detrás de Rachel.

Q:"entonces la relación va tan seria que te da derecho a husmear en su refrigerador"

La morena se tensó y se enderezo para poder responderle, que se creía esa rubia, que por ser alta, sexy, con ojos que hipnotizan, un cuerpo que cualquier mujer mataría por tener y un notable miembro podría dirigirse a ella como si nada.

R:"serias casi perfecta si no usaras la boca para decir idioteces, y no husmeo busco algo de beber si no te importa y respetas algo que se llama LIMITE PERSONAL esperarías a que yo termine y buscas lo que quieras, que no es necesario ser tan inteligente para saber que vienes por comida"

La rubia se le tensó la mandíbula, ¿quién carajo se cree esa recién llegada? Y luego se le prendió una idea brillante, poco a poco se aproximó a la morena hasta pegar su pecho semi desnudo a la espalda de la morena se inclinó un poco y busco una jarra de leche, por otro lado la morena se mordió el labio y dejo de respirar para no dejar escapar un suspiro al sentir un bulto duro contra su trasero.

Q: -la rubia acerco su boca al oído de Rachel y con la voz ronca y llena de deseo le dijo-"lo mismo digo serias casi perfecta si no fuese por esa boquita, y solo vine por leche" – despacio la rubia se empino la jarra de leche y procedió a beberla sin apartar su cuerpo de la morena, al terminar volvió a poner la jarra donde mismo y miro a la morena-

La morena volteo el rostro al sentir la mirada de la rubia y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su presión sanguínea aumentaba, en sus ojos solo había pura lujuria y pasión, estaba a centímetros de esa mujer que hace horas paso de ser un simple nombre y foto a ser real y sentir cosas que estaban prohibidas, lo que no sabía era que la rubia también tenía esa lucha en su interior. La primera en romper la burbuja fue la rubia.

Q:"es todo tuyo"

La rubia se alejó y salió de la cocina, la morena pudo volver a respirar y sentía como las piernas le temblaban.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

S:"mi rubia culona, estas jodida y solo tengo un consejo para ti, ALEJATE DE ESA MUJER, puede ser hermosa, podrá despertar a tu amiguito en segundos, tener hasta doble vagina, pero te recuerdo es LA NOVIA DE RUSSELL tu padre" -la latina sabe cómo joder a la rubia y pone voz tierna- #y seguramente tu futura mami, y no es bueno que follas a tu mami, eso sería antinatural quinnie, papi Russell no te educo así JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ"

Q:" me pregunto cómo es que todavía estas viva con tantos medicamentos que tenemos en la casa, ahhh se me ocurre algo mejor" –usando el mismo tono que la latina- "a britt britt no le gustara saber que me estas molestando, pobee pobee santi... no le darán de comer si cierta rubia se molesta" –la rubia sintió como el cojín chocaba contra su cara y un cuerpo encima de ella-

Y así pasaron la noche terminando de beber las cervezas y riendo como infantiles, sin pensar que el día siguiente tendrían guardia.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO N°4 (QUINN JR)

6:45am: suena de fondo una alarma molestosa, los primeros rayos del sol se empiezan a colar por la ventana y Quinn sentía deseos de matar a alguien de raza latina, odiaba a santana por haberla convencido de ligar alcohol hasta el punto de cantar karaoke, odiaba con todo su malestar que tenía en ese momento a su amiga y juraba patearle el trasero después de que se le pasara la resaca y llegar de guardia

Q: "LA GUARDIAAAAA… SAN... SANTANA LOPEEEEZ, mueve tu maldito trasero" –movía la rubia desesperada al cuerpo inmóvil de la latina que permanecía en el suelo, ya la rubia se estaba molestando cuando le llego una gran idea- "san, Brit me acaba de llamar ya viene para acá" –y que gran resultado dio, la latina hizo un salto del suelo hasta estar completamente de pie-

S: "Que, ¿Qué Brit queee? Joder rubia ¿por qué no me llamaste antes? –Decía una latina desesperada tratando de ordenar su ropa y pensar claro, algo que le estaba costando por el inmenso dolor de cabeza y ese malestar de resaca-

Q: "JAJAJAJAJAJ ¿sabes san? Eres tan jodible, pero te informo que no viene Brit pero si no mueves tu trasero latino llegaremos tarde a la guardia y entramos a las 8 y ya son" –la rubia enfoca la mirada en el reloj y no puede creer la hora que es- "mierda santana nos queda 1 hora para todo"

S: "ok ok tranquila rubia vamos a arreglarnos y después nos encargamos de la casa" –planificaba una somnolienta latina- "en 30 minutos acá abajo, ready... Set… GO"

Las dos jóvenes salen corriendo a su respectivo cuarto buscan todo y se duchan lo más rápido en 30 minutos ya estaban abajo arregladas y sus lentes de sol puestos ya que al salir del apartamento un sol inclemente las cegaría.

Q: "Maldita latina recuérdame matarte antes de motivarme a ligar licor nuevamente"

S: "Pues déjame decirte fake blonde que ayer no te opusiste a nada, y más por el simple hecho que no dejabas de hablar de una cierta morena por piernas y cuerpo infartante que hacia vibrar tu miembro de ken" -decía una latina en tono burlón mientras se dirigían a su trabajo lo más rápido posible"

Al llegar al hospital justo a tiempo para ingerir una cantidad de cafeína necesaria para ese momento, las jóvenes se ubicaron en sus guardias independientes, así transcurrieron seis horas sin ocurrir nada fuera de lo normal, sería otra guardia corta y aburrida, hasta que a las dos y treinta minutos de la tarde le llego un paciente a la unidad de emergencia por un simple sincope y una contusión en la cabeza que ella pensaba que otro doctor podría atenderlo pero como solo ella estaba desocupada no tuvo de otra.

La rubia entra al cubículo donde está el joven, Quinn leyendo la historia y sin levantar la cabeza.

Q: "Buenas tardes Kurt, soy la Dr. Fabray, veo que te llevaste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza" –La rubia levanta la vista y por su reacción no se encontró nada bueno- "TUU, ¿acaso me estas acosando o qué? La guardia no puede estar peor".

El joven sin entender nada y sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza solo se dedicó a mirar a ambas jóvenes que obviamente en sus miradas no había ni pizca de cariño, pero se conocían eso era seguro.

R: "como que la que se dio el golpe en la cabeza fue otra" -la morena veía a la rubia con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada- "y por si no lo notas vengo con mi mejor amigo o ¿también eres ciega?"

Q:" Si, me di cuenta y por eso te pediré que te retires por no ser familiar" –Decía una rubia con aires de superioridad y la mandíbula apretada-

K: "Dra fabray me gustaría que rach se quedase conmigo, si no es mucho pedir" –interviene kurt al ver que el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso, tanto que se podía palpar-

La rubia no tuvo otra alternativa y acepto, mientras realizaba el examen físico, antecedentes familiares, y otros exámenes de rutina, tratada de concentrarse lo mayor posible, pero el estar cerca de la morena sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón y se le lanzaría encima sin importarle nada, y más por el simple hecho de que su no tan pequeño traidor ya estaba despertando.

Por otro lado la morena se sentía embriagada por el perfume que llevaba la rubia ese día, debía cruzar las piernas para no ser tan obvia, no solo el aroma de Quinn le estaba causando un problema en su centro, también por lo profesional que se veía, lo ordenada, lo dedicada, lo sexy que lucía con esa bata, unos movimientos tan delicados que todavía no se explicaba cómo alguien tan gilipollas con aires de superioridad los tuviese y cuando pensó que su burbuja de pensamiento era perfecta fue cortado súbitamente por una voz que ya empezaba a odiar.

Q: "está claro que es más importante el soñar despierta que estar al tanto de las indicaciones que estoy explicando, ¿verdad señorita Berry? –Dijo con voz un poco molesta- "No se cómo acepte que se quedara, un primate prestaría mayor atención"

La morena borro todo lo bueno y preparaba un gran insulto cuando entro alguien al cubículo.

S: "Quinn… ¿Cuánto te falta por terminar con el paciente? Necesito una mano en la cama 15" -entro una latina algo distraída, pero cambio su primer pensamiento por algo mucho mejor al ver a la morena y percatarse de la tensión sexual que había en el ambiente y supo rápidamente que se trataba de rachel- "pero miren que nos trajo san Nicolás antes de diciembre, bueno rubia no te puedes quejar que nunca te traen nada"

La rubia sintió morirse y quería salir corriendo de la unidad de emergencia no sin antes clavarle algo en la yugular a esa latina traidora

S: "ya que nadie dice nada, mucho gusto soy Santana Lopez, a diferencia de mi colega acá al lado no pediré que me llamen Dra" –le estrechaba la mano a kurt y rachel- "Quinn te espero afuera, no tardes"

La rubia solo asintió, tardo solo 10 minutos en terminar y entregarle todo a kurt y le indico a la enfermera que se encargara del egreso y se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba santana para descargar un pergamino de insultos y solo se encontró con la mano de la latina al frente.

S: "antes de que me insultes primero debo decirte unas cosas, Uno, aparentemente tu amiguito esta alegre, Dos, no mentías con lo de rachel de verdad tiene piernas infartantes, maldito Russel, Tres, ten cuidado porque esa tensión sexual es de ambas mi querida rubia y en cualquier momento explotara en un frenesí de sexo salvaje y Quinn jr tendrá acción.." -la latina se agacho un poco- "¿verdad quinnisito? ¿a veeeeeer, quien no tiene acción desde hace tiempo?.. Mami quinn no te quiere dar de comer porque esa morena ya tiene dueño, pobee quinnisito, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA"

Q:" te doy 5 segundos para que salgas de mi campo visual antes de que me quiten mi título y me encierren por 15 años en la cárcel santana"

La latina llorando de la risa se retiró y dejo a la rubia más cabreada imposible, menos mal faltaban horas para terminar la guardia.

S:"mira rubia tu café preferido para hacer las paces" –se asomaba una mano en la ventanilla del carro de la rubia-

Q:"si no fueses mi mejor amiga te tiraria el café caliente en tu zona intima para dañarte este fin, porque te recuerdo viene brit" –decía la rubia mientras agarraba el café que le ofrecía la latina-

S:" JAAAA... Rubia tu grado de maldad no es tan alto y te vuelvo a repetir nadie se mete con mi noche especial de besos de señoras con mi brit brit, por cierto rubia te quiero bien lejos esos 2 días"

La rubia solo rodo los ojos y le hizo señas a la latina para que se montara, quería llegar rápido al apartamento para acomodar el desastre de la noche anterior y poder dormir, su día ya había sido bastante mierda como para seguir alargándolo.

Acotare algo importante

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya llegue con 3 capítulos nuevos, actualizare semanalmente con 3 capítulos para que no pierdan el hilo.

No se adelanten a los hechos y no vean la historia como algo morbo o en otro caso asqueroso, poco a poco se va desenvolviendo.

Me hace feliz que les parezca cómico y lo hayan recibido de la mejor manera, es mi primer fanfic.

Pronto subiré mi TW donde publicare que día de la semana subiré los Cap.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO N° 5 (RACHEL BERRY)

Rachel Barbra Berry joven de 27 años oriunda de new york, actriz de Broadway conocida por su excelentes interpretaciones y admiradas por muchos, morena 1.57cm, pero que la estatura no los confunda, esa morena bajita poseía unas piernas largas y sexys, las más sexys que el mundo pudiese imaginar, dramática de nacimiento, el teatro, los reflectores, musicales, cantar, ser la mejor, SER LA PROXIMA BARBRA STREISAND Y TRIUNFAR SIEMPRE EN BROADWAY era su dilema, dedicada y orgullosa de su rutina matutina que empezaba todos los días a las 5.00am, con unos ojos color café que hacia arrodillar a cualquiera, podría describir como era Rachel Berry.

Con dos padres, si, leyeron bien, Rachel tenía dos padres homosexuales, Hiram Berry de 50 años el médico de la familia muy amado por su vecindario, aunque no era muy conocido siempre fue respetado por sus colegas felizmente casado con Leroy Berry de 52 años él se encargada de las cosas del hogar y se procuraba que su pequeña estrellita tuviese todo, le daban la mejor educación, los mejores valores siempre amar a las personas sin importar su creencia, color de piel y sexo.

Aunque nunca fue la más popular en la secundaria Abraham Joshua Heschel School, fue la líder del club Glee llamado "New Direction" dirigido por el Prof, schuester junto a sus amigos Kurt (su mejor amigo, a aparte de ser gay abiertamente era su confidente, su mano derecha en todo) Tina y Mike (La parejita asiática, siempre podía contar con ellos, Tina tenía una hermosa voz y Mike.. bueno Mike sabia bailar asombroso), Mercedes (La diva, la próxima Beyonce y su más fuerte competencia en cuanto a la voz y quien tendría la mayor cantidad de solos) y por ultimo Finn (un joven alto, con dos pies izquierdos, una peculiar sonrisa de medio lado, el quarterback del equipo de futbol, popular entre las chicas y que en esa época fueron novios) aunque lo recuerda como una bonita época, siempre se preguntó ¿cómo habría sido la secundaria si solamente ella hubiese sido popular como lo fue Finn?, si ella hubiese sido porrista la fuesen tratado mejor, o en vez de haber sido novia de Finn, hubiese sido novia de la capitana de básquet Melissa, Rachel siempre tuvo debilidad por ella, la sonrisa podía bajarle las bragas a cualquier hora, independientemente como estuviese su estado de ánimo, nuestra Barbra siempre ocultaría su debilidad por las mujeres y su vida sexual con Finn ya que nunca fue buena y vaya que tenía varias razones, era un eyaculador precoz, lo tenía chiquito, nunca había juegos previos él iba al punto y listo, siempre tenía que ir al baño y terminar el trabajo, era aburrido, tedioso, y un carnívoro devoto y si, nuestra señorita perfección también era vegana, ella jamás se imaginaria comiendo carne de un animal que lo mataron solo por saciar deseos humanos, y Finn siempre se le olvidaba ese pequeño detalle cada vez que salían a comer, algo que a la morena más que lastimarla la irritaba ya que después lo besaría y sentiría ese sabor a carne.

Rachel siempre tuvo una meta durante la secundaria ir a NYADA y aunque NYADA quedaba en NY, ella sabía que Finn se iría a la armada así que esa sería una buena razón para terminar con él y quedar solamente como amigos algo que el joven jamás acepto, la vida amorosa de la morena en la universidad tampoco vario mucho, tuvo un novio llamado Brody y siempre pensó que poseía un lado gay por la manera que cuidaba su físico y aunque no lo podía comprar con nadie, él era mejor que Finn en la intimidad pero igual de aburrió hasta que simplemente llego un día y termino toda la relación.

El resto de sus días en NYADA lo disfruto con su mejor amigo Kurt que también entro a esa universidad, juntos eran un equipo temible y respetado, sus voces en conjunto era una potencia, siempre se llevaban los papeles estelares, las ovaciones de pie, en las mejores obras estaban ellos. Al salir de NYADA graduados con honores rentaron un apartamento juntos para costear gastos y estar siempre unidos y así pasaban sus días los dos jóvenes entre ensayos, noche de pizza y películas, vida sana con la mejor rutina saludable que desde los 14 llevaba a cabo la morena y jamás la saltaba.

Una noche al terminar un largo y agotador día de ensayo fue la última en salir cuanto no iba Kurt y no se percató que alguien la esperaba, un caballero de una avanzada edad pero no lo suficiente para ser anciano, rubio con unas notorias canas que para ella se le hacían interesante, aunque jamás se planteó salir con alguien mayor que ella era tiempo de darse una oportunidad, esos días fueron semanas y después meses hasta que dieron el gran paso de que sería bueno vivir juntos una gran y difícil decisión para la morena pero ella se sentía preparada a parte que su mejor amigo también llevaba una relación estable y de años con Blaine Anderson.

Ella sabía que Russell había estado casado y con dos hijas, pero nunca se imaginó que una de esas hijas cambiaria todo su mundo, su historia que hasta los momentos era la perfecta.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO N° 6 (¿Una pesadilla? Parte 1)

Los jóvenes llegan al apartamento después de un viaje en silencio e incómodo desde que salieron de la emergencia, pero Kurt no quería preguntar hasta llegar al apartamento, tener helado y suficiente barras de chocolate cerca, hubo el mismo silencio mientras subían por el elevador y entraban a su cómodo y muy decorado con el último grito de la moda en colores por kurt y llenos de carteles y esa esencia de Broadway por parte de la morena.

Una vez sentados en el sofá del living room con helado de chocolate, y barras de chocolate el joven procedió a descargar todas sus dudas.

K: "Rach ¿qué mierda fue eso lo que paso en el hospital? –decía un muy alterado kurt llevándose al mismo tiempo una cucharada de helado a la boca-

R: -suspiro- "eso... esa cosa rubia con patas se llama MI KARMA" –Decia una dramática morena mientras abría una barra de chocolate-

K: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Rach lo que tienes de buena lo tienes de dramática y no me refería solo a eso... Sino a sus comentarios… miradas... el ambiente era una total tensión sexual, sentía que en cualquier momento tirarían como animales conmigo viendo" –hablaba súper rápido mientras hacía cara de asco con el ultimo comentario- "en serio Rachel, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco, tu no tratarías jamás a una persona como trataste a esa Dra., ¿hay algo que debas comentarme?"

R: "¿Recuerdas la hija de Russell? Pues la conocí hace 1 día y bueno fue un tanto extraño, pero…. Es loco Kurt pero algo me paso cuando la vi directo a sus ojos, esos ojos que me atraparon, sentía que su mirada me desnudaba y cuando estoy cerca de ella no puedo controlar diversos pensamientos. –Se ponía las manos en la cara- "y está mal, obvio que todo está mal, soy un desastre no solo es la hija de MI novio sino que esa mujer es PROHIBIDA, pero más que prohibida no está en mis planes dañar mi camino y sueño perfecto" –dictaminaba una muy decidida morena-

K: -Rodando los ojos y suspirando- "Rachel, querida, olvídate de tus perfectos sueños eso jamás pasa en la vida real y te amo pero como mejor amigo, confidente y casi hermanos te digo que hablas como si estuvieses"

Fue interrumpido por un "Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra Kurt" mientras la morena lo señalaba con una cuchara llena de helado de chocolate.

K:" Déjame terminar Berry" –se aclaraba la garganta- "como si tuvieses una pelea emocional en tu cabeza, quieres tu sueño dorado con una persona que tiene medio cupón y en unos cuantos años eso que tiene entre las piernas solo será un lindo adorno que solo servirá para rellenar boxers" –otra cucharada de helado- "Aparte, ¿no viste lo sexy que era esa rubia? Por un momento pensé en dejar de ser gay si existiesen más mujeres como ella pero ya estoy felizmente enamorado de Blaine, Rachel eres joven, famosa, hermosa, ACECHADA por hombres y mujeres y cariño para mí no es un secreto que desde la secundaria tu debilidad siempre han sido las mujeres, además es verdad que esa mujer es prohibida pero por la única razón que es hija de tu novio pero Rach jamás te escuche hablar así de una persona ni de Melissa y vaya que esa mujer te traía mal, aunque tampoco es que hubieses tenido variedades de romances"

R: -con la frente pegada a la mesa- "KURT, no ayudas con esos consejos" –se levanta con la frente en alto- "ya te dije que tengo mis sueños y esa rubia NO está incluida, ahora si me permites me duchare y a practicar unos diálogos, te aconsejo que guardes reposo" –la morena se acerca al joven y le da un beso en el cachete, y se retira hasta su habitación-

El resto de la semana paso normal para nuestra rubia y la latina, entre guardias, peleas por el tema que más la sacaba de sus casillas RACHEL BERRY, aguantar comentarios de la latina ya la estaban llevando a la locura y ni hablar de sus noches, cuando pensaba que el dormir podría ser su única salida, se equivocó, tenía los sueños más vividos que la llevaban a despertar tan dura que debía masturbarse para bajar la presión y llevar el día con "calma".

Por otro lado kurt y Rachel estaban agotados de tantos ensayos para la próxima obra que se estrenaría en Broadway "Black Swan" y durante esos días no veía a Russell pero tampoco lo extrañaba tanto en cambio cierta rubia si rondaba por su cabeza y sueños, al igual que Quinn, Rachel tenia noches largas y sueños reales donde cierta rubia le hacía cosas que jamás alguien le había hecho y ya se estaba cansando de despertar con las sabanas enrolladas, bragas arruinadas y ojeras que ella con decir que estaba agotada de tantos ensayos pasaba de ser percibidas por su mejor amigo que en estos últimos días la tenía agobiada del tema de la innombrable o como a ella le gustaba decirle "VOLDEMORT"

El fin de semana tan esperado por la latina llego junto con una hermosa rubia con cuerpo de diosa, Brittany Berry, son las 9am del dia sábado y suena el timbre del apartamento de las jóvenes, una alegre santana sale corriendo empujando a la rubia que ya iba de salida con la maleta y de sus labios salió un alto "MALDITA LATINA ME LAS PAGARAS"

S:"Cállate fabgay, llego mi mujer así que es la última maldad que poder hacerte hasta el lunes JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" –abre la puerta y siente como un cuerpo con melena rubia choca contra ella- "por dios amor te extrañe demasiado" –se besan como si se fuese a acabar el mundo-

Q: -haciendo cara como si fuese a vomitar- "Santana deja de comerte a mi hermana mientras este yo acá todavía GRACIAS" –bajaba la maleta para poder abrazar a su hermana- "Brit hermanitaaaaaaa siempre es una alegría verte, pero en serio ¿cómo puedes estar con este animal?

La rubia recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de ambas

B:" quinniiiiie, deja a san, sabes que no la veía desde hace varios meses y ya no podía estar sin mis besos de señora" –Decía una alegre rubia mientras tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de la latina- "Ven hermana para ti también hay abrazo y beso"

Q:"Waaao Brit gracias por llenar mi cara de saliva de san"

S:"Cállate rubia culona, mira la hora es mejor que te vayas porque queremos estar solas" –ahora era turno de ella recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de brit y una sonrisa burlista apareció en el rostro de Quinn-

B:"Saaaaan, deja a quinnie en paz y Quinn gracias por dejarnos el apartamento solo con san, de verdad lo necesitamos creo que santana ya no aguantaba mastur" –fue cortada por la mano de santana-

S: "Brit creo que Q no quiera saber más, otra cosa ¿si hablaste con Russell que ibas para allá?, no querrás interrumpirle su sex moment con cierta morena"

Q: -Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada ya que Brit todavía no estaba al tanto de todo- "si y afortunadamente se va el fin de semana a un viaje de negocio así que estaré sola en su casa, bueno mucha despedida, chao hermanita te amo"

S:" ¿Y para mí no hay un te amo quinnie? –decía la latina en tono burlo-

La rubia solo se limitó a rodar los ojos agarrar la maleta e irse.

Al llegar a la casa de su padre lo llamo varias veces y al comprobar que estaba totalmente sola se relajó, subió directo a su habitación dejo las maletas y se puso algo mas cómodo (una camisilla y quedarse en bóxer), bajo a la cocina a ver que encontraba ya cierta latina no le dejo tiempo ni para desayunar, cantaba mientras cocinaba y no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba por la puerta de la sala con una pequeña maleta e iba directo a la cocina porque escucho una voz tan angelical y quería saber de quien provenía pero grande fue su sorpresa el ver de dónde salía tal voz.

Q y R: "DEBES ESTAR JODIENDOME"


End file.
